Slade's Realization
by GoldenRainbow
Summary: Slade is still after Robin, and he's not about to give up. But when Slade finds out about Starfire, he knows the perfect way to convince Robin that joining him is for the best. And an old friend shows up, but is not the same. RobXStar BBXRae
1. Default Chapter

> Title: Slade's Realization Prologue: Friday Night; Movie Night  
  
Thanks but plz don't flame me b/c this is my FIRST TEEN TITAN FIC so it's probably not that good. anyway my fav character: Starfire, then Robin, then Raven then BB then Cyborg. sorry i don't like cyborg so well. I also don't like Terra. If she wasn't a main character in this story, i'd stick her in her and kill her off just for fun. Sorry to all you Terra Fans. This story is set about 2 or 3 years after the series.   
  
(Die Terra! Muahahahaha..) Enjoy!  
  
Beastboy was busy pacing the kitchen floor, while Cyborg was rummaging in the cupboards. Raven was in the living room, trying to fix the DVD player. Beastboy had tripped over the cord that supplied the power to it, and it was lost in the tangle of other cords. A small "bing" echoed in the kitchen. "Yes! Sucess!" Beastboy yelled. He opened the microwave and pulled out three bags of popcorn. He ripped one open and began to shovel popcorn into his mouth. Cyborg grabbed it away and muttered, "You Pig."   
  
Raven stomped into the kitchen, her hood was down, revealing her singed purple hair. She walked up to Beastboy and said, "I fixed your stupid DVD player. And i found this too," as she shoved a battered gray remote into his hands. She kept stomping toward the sliding doors to the bedrooms. "Wow! Thanks Rae! I wondered where that thing went!"   
  
As Raven walked through the doors, she passed Robin. "Hey Raven," he said, and Raven uttered a growl. "Alright, i won't ask." Robin said, and he made sure she was gone before asking, "What's wrong with her?" Beastboy gave a nervous smile. "She's probably going to get the burning smell out of her hair." Robin sighed. He looked around and asked, "Where's Starfire?" "Probably taking a shower," said Cyborg, giving BB a look. "I, uh, got tofu in her hair," admitted BB. Robin shook his head. He decided to change the subject. "So, um, what movie are we watching tonight?"  
  
"Attack of the Killer Zombie 8-toed Murdering Sloths!" BB said immediatly. "Couldn't ya tell? BB picked it," Cyborg said sarcastically. BB let out a creepy laugh that made Cyborg and Robin stare. Star and Raven had walked in and Raven asked in a annoyed voice, " Are we watching the movie yet?" "Yes!" Starfire exclaimed. "Friends, let us reside to the living room for Friday Night Movies!" she grabbed the bowls of popcorn and flew into the living room. They all sat on the living room couch: Robin, Starfire next to Robin, BB next to Star, Raven next to BB, and Cyborg on the other end. BB started the DVD, and immediatly began staring at the TV and drooling. Cyborg also looked mystified by the blood and killing and sloths. Robin looked interested, Raven looked like she'd rather die, and Star just looked grossed out. Everytime someone was killed, got they're head cut off, or screamed, she would flinch. Robin noticed this, and after she jumped and buried her face in his shoulder. This caught him off guard, but he was actually glad. He gently put his arm around her, and immediatly smelled flowers. He quickly noticed it was her hair. He loved the smell, and without even thinking, ran his fingers through her soft red (with just a hint of gold) hair.  
  
He stopped immediatly; he didn't know how she would react to that, since when BB accidently caught her hair in his tiger claws, she had screamed at him until 10:00 the next morning. Robin grimaced. He didn't want her to scream at him like that, Raven had been ready to strangle her. But as soon as he tried to concentrate on the movie, he found himself playing with her hair absentmindedly. He looked at her, and her eyes were half open, she looked tired. Well, he thought, she hadn't yelled yet, she must not mind. Within minutes, Star's head had fallen on his shoulder, and he could hear her slow breathing. Beastboy, between Raven and Star, looked at Star sleeping on his shoulder. And Robin said he didn't like her, thought BB. He then got an idea, and he smiled mischeviously in the dark.   
  
He gave a loud, obviously fake yawn, and stretched his arms in the air. His right arm snaked around Raven's shoulders. As he set his arm down on her shoulders, she flinched, and she swore she head something break in the next room. But she let it go. But when he tried to move closer, she whispered, "That's far enough." in a no-nonsense voice. He frowned, but soon got absorbed into the movie again. She looked at Cyborg, who hadn't moved an inch since the movie. She leaned back a bit, and saw Robin nodding off to sleep, his arm around Starfire, who was leaning on his shoulder. She gave a small smile, barely moving the corners of her mouth, though. She thought it was pretty sweet, even though neither of them would ever admit they liked eachother. They both tried to hide their feelings.  
  
"Freeze that image!" "Of course, master." Starfire sleeping on Robin's shoulder was brought up on screen. The dark figure questioned, "Who is the red-head?" A shorter figure, still clothed in darkness, answered, "Koriand'r (didi i spell that right?" AKA Starfire. From the planet of Tamaran. Her mother and older sister were killed when she was younger, but her father, older sister Blackfire, and she survived. The father is on the planet of Tamaran along with her sister, but she resided here after she met Robin and joined the Teen Titans. I believe she and young Robin have feelings for eachother."   
  
"Well isn't that sweet?" the "master" said sarcastically. "Although....." he muttered, more to himself than his female servant. He clapped his hands together. "I have done it! I know the perfect plan. A bit complicated, yes, but it's bound to work. And after that...." he stopped to allow himself a chuckle, and said in a deadly quieter voice, "Robin will have no choice but to join me, and the rest of his team will be under my control. Of course, the redhead might have to be killed in order for him to cooperate with me, but that will get him to listen, and teach him a lesson for running away from me last time...." He proceeded to give his servant instructions, specific instructions.  
  
The movie ended and the lights came back on, and BB was frozen in his seat. "BB what is the matter with you," questioned in her normal annoyed voice. "That-was-so-awesome!" he jumped up and started to laugh hysterically. "Now what are you laughing about?" she asked. Beastboy recovered and pointed to Robin and Starfire. They were both asleep, and Starfire's head had fallen into his lap. One of his arms was curled under her head protectively, and was holding her hand with the other. "I do not see what is so funny about this at all. And you hug Terra and you were trying to sit in my lap practically." Raven said. Beastboy shrugged it off, and then nudged Cyborg and pointed. Cyborg was trying not to laugh, his face was turning red. Then Beastboy whispered, "Shh." and morphed into a sloth. "Beastboy don't!" Raven said quietly. Cyborg was shaking with laughter. He tiptoed over to the sleeping couple and leaned over Starfire. He whispered, "Starfire....I'm the Killer Zombie 8-toed Murdering Sloth! And i'm coming for your head! Muaha-uhh!" Starfire had woken up, and kicked Beastboy in the chest, and rolled off the couch sending him up into the ceiling, and he hit the floor with a thump. Robin sat up, looking confused.   
  
"Beastboy that was not funny! That movie scared me enough!" Starfire exclaimed, chest heaving. Robin got off the couch and rubbed the back of his neck. "What happened?" "Beastboy was being an idiot and scared Starfire out of her wits so she kicked him into the ceiling. I told him that wasn't a smart idea." Raven explained. Beastboy, still laying on the floor facedown, gave a groan. Robin began to laugh, so did Cyborg, and Raven smirked. Robin remembered that Starfire had been sleeping on his shoulder. He quickly said, "Well, i'm going to bed." "EEk!" Splat! Everyone looked at Starfire. "Sorry," she blushed. "Spider" Robin smiled. "I shall retire to my room for tonight, it is late." Starfire said. Beastboy got up off the floor and rubbed his head, and said he was going to bed too. Raven nodded in agreement. Cyborg had already left for his room. Raven left in a swish of her cloak.  
  
Beastboy, Starfire and Robin headed up the staircase to their rooms. They stopped in front of Star's room. "Goodnight Beastboy and Robin. She stared at Robin for a few seconds, then hugged him tightly, and ran into her room and slammed the door. Beastboy immediatly began laughing. "What?" Robin asked. "She likes you! It's so obvious! And you like her! Also very obvious!" Robin blushed. "She was just...." he began but BB interrupted him. "Don't say she was just being nice, because if she was, she would've hugged me too!" Robin opened his mouth stupidly. "You should ask her to prom! It's in a few weeks!" "I couldn't do that!" Robin said. "Besides, what if she was going with someone, that would be pretty stupid." "Ah whatever." BB said. "Goodnight, lovebird-" "Shutup Beastboy!" "Just kidding! geez....."  
  
So, how was it? Wow what a long Prologue! Please read and Review! Tell me if you don't like it, but don't be too critizing, keep in mind this is my first story. If people will read it, i estimate about 14 chapters for th ewhole thing. So, just a hint in the 1st chapter, someone almost dies! Guesss who it is! and we should know who the shady character is already. His sidekick...when you find out, you will be shocked!


	2. Robin's Weakness

> Chapter 1  
  
Robin's Weakness  
  
Starfire strolled through the doors to the living room and was greeted by a storm of yelling. "Aw man, where is that remote? I-CAN'T-WATCH-TV-WITHOUT-A-REMOTE!" Cyborg yelled, as the house shook, as Raven threw him a dirty look over the top of her book. He glared at Beastboy. Feeling eyes on the back of his head, BB turned around. "What, dude?" he asked Cy. "Oh, Nothing." he said shortly. But Cyborg kept glaring at BB. BB turned around again. "Dude, do you have a staring problem?" "BB you've lost the remote again and i'm the only one looking for it!" "What makes you so sure I lost it?" "Guys are so immature, fighting over a remote." Raven muttered. "I am going to look for some food for everyone. What would everyone like?" "Ribs!" Cyborg yelled. Raven muttered, "I have tea. I'm fine." "Tofu! Let's have tofu!" BB yelled. Robin, behind the couch watching the two fight, made a face. As did Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg. Starfire walked into the kitchen, and after a few seconds, Robin followed her in. Starfire was on her knees, searching for what the Titans had asked for. Robin stood behind her, and said, "I don't think theirs any ribs or tofu or anything edible in here, except," he reached his arm in the fridge and pulled out some blue slime. "For this," he finished. "Oh, hello Robin," Starfire said, noticing he was there. "I fear you are right. This blue slime is everywhere." Robin walked over to the cupboards and was looking through them.   
  
"Robin." Starfire said. Robin, busy keeping stuff from falling, didn't look over but said, " What, Starfire?" "The slime is, is, it's moving!" "What Starfire?" he asked as the yelling continued to grow. "It's AAAAAA!" She screamed and shot a starbolt at the fridge, exploding blue slime everywhere, not to mention blue slugs, almost as big as a football. Robin and Starfire were covered in blue slime, and a slug was crawling in her hair. Robin walked up to her and pulled it out. "Heh, well i guess we should clean out the fridge more often." he said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Starfire nodded, then began to giggle, as a blue slug inched over Robin's shoulder. He scowled, then picked it up and tossed it at her. She jumped backward, and took a handful of slime and got him right in the face. She was cracking up, while he scooped up slime and threw it, she ducked, and hit the wall and splatted all over her back. He couldn't help laughing as she tried to shake it out of her hair as well. Soon enough, they looked like blue slugs themselves, and so did the kitchen.   
  
In the living room  
  
BB and Cyborg stopped yelling after they heard Starfire's scream. "Was that Star?" asked BB. "Well that certainly wasn't me screaming, and unless Robin suddenly has a high-pitched voice, that was Starfire." "Where'd he go anyway?" Cyborg asked. "He followed Starfire into the kitchen." BB said, a little amusingly. "I wonder why she screamed?" Cyborg continued. BB whispered something into Cyborgs ear, and they both erupted into gales of laughter. Raven closed her book and rolled her eyes. "Oh no, wait wait!" Cyborg said still laughing, and whispered to BB again. They both cracked up. Raven was getting real annoyed. "Of course, he probably just tried to kiss her," BB said laughingly. "And that would scare me too." Raven stood up and chucked the book at BB's head, and they heard a loud, strangly hollow sound. "And I'd bet she'd say kissing Robin would be a whole lot better than kissing a short little green guy who makes bad jokes." She stood there smirking at him. BB looked confused. "I just know there was an insult in there...somewhere." "No?" Raven said sarcastically. BB got a mischevious grin. He motioned for Cy to follow him, and Raven reluctantly followed too.   
  
BB went up to the keyhole of the kitchen door and peered in, but couldn't see anything. "Don't tell me you're trying to spying on them." Raven said in a quiet voice. "Duh!" Cy and BB said in unison. "But i can't see through the keyhole, there's...slime in it?" BB said confused. "So you're green, you make bad jokes, and you're blind." Raven said. "Yep, that's our Beastboy," said Cyborg, patting his head. BB scowled. "Shutup," he muttered under his breath. They shutup as they heard talking from inside the kitchen. "Heh, well i guess we should clean out the fridge more often." They heard Starfire giggle, and a Splat, then another, and soon that was all they heard. BB and Cy looked at eachother. They heard one thump, then another, and more laughing. "Alright i want to see what's going on," BB said and pushed open the kitchen door.  
  
Robin and Starfire were both holding handfuls of blue slime. They threw them at the same time. Cyborg walked into a huge pile of slime, and said, "What the heck is this stuff?" Star and Robin looked toward the door, and both said, "hello" and slime hit them both in the face that they had thrown. Now it was BB's turn to laugh. Raven shook her head, and was about to get rid of the slime, but BB ran back in with a camera and took a picture of the two covered in slime. "Dude, this is so going in the scrapbook!" "Beastboy!" They both said. Raven got rid of the slime, and Star, Robin and Beastboy picked up the blue slugs and threw them out the window into the water.  
  
"Well, um, there's nothing to eat here, so I'm going to call and get some pizza and pick it up." Robin said, rubbing the back of his neck again. He picked up the phone and called in the living room, and BB and Cyborg had found the remote, but now the TV didn't work. Raven had given up trying to help, and settled back into the couch with her book. "Alright, I'm leaving, I'll be back soon." Starfire stood watching the two fight, looking bored. "Starfire?" Robin said. "What Robin?" "Would you like to come with me?" Starfire blushed. "Sure, um, let's go." They walked out the door in silence. Raven looked over the top of her book and smiled.  
  
Outside Titan Tower  
  
Robin was lost in thought. He couldnt' help thinking about Slade. Their last encounter had been critical, leaving the Titans with broken bones and spirits. Slade's final words echoed in his head. 'Mark my words, Robin. I will defeat you and your team, they will belong to me, and so will you. You won't have a choice. I will find your weakness, young Robin. Everyone has one. Except me of course. I will find your weakness......' "And when I do, I will bring with it your downfall." Starfire whispered sadly. Robin blinked, and turned to stare at Starfire. There were tears in her eyes, and she closed them. How did she know what I was thinking about? Did I say it out loud? Robin thought. The wind blew, making Star shiver. She moved closer to him, and he could hear her crying softly. She shivered again, and Robin took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. He took her hand and squeezed it. "Don't cry Star," he whispered. She sniffled. She opened her gorgeous green eyes and looked at Robin. 'Even when her eyes are full of tears, they still look beautiful' he thought.   
  
Starfire stared ahead, at the bridge they were crossing. Robin had returned to thinking. They were in silence for another few minutes. Starfire suddenly lifted Robin off the ground, and he heard the crumbling of the bridge they had been walking on. They flew over the rest of the bridge. She hovered in the air staring at where the bridge had been, and seemed reluctant to let his waist go, as if the ground would crumble. "Thanks, Star." Robin said smiling. "Your very welcome," Starfire said back, smiling too. She lowered him gently, and they continued walking.  
  
At Pete's  
  
"Well! Starfire and Robin, my favorite customers!" "Hello Pete," they answered in unison. Pete looked around and asked, "where are the rest of the Titan's tonight?" "They stayed home to fight over the television remote," explained Star. "Ah," said Pete, "so just you two tonight, eh?" Starfire blushed 4 shades of red, and tried to hide it by saying, "I will go get, straws, napkins, and condiments," and flew over to the next counter. "Very pretty young lady, you think?" Pete glanced knowingly at Robin. Robin gave a nervous laugh, and a little pink appeared in his face.   
  
Someone tapped on the door of the restaurant, and Starfire called "Hello? Is anyone there?" The tapping became more persistant. So Star sighed, and strode over to the door and stuck her head out. "Anyone th-Oh!" she yelped and disppeared through the door. Robin whirled around. "Star?" His gaze traveled over the dropped straws, to his jacket on the floor, to the door that slammed shut. "Starfire!" he yelled and ran out of the restaurant. Pete ran into the kitchen.  
  
In the alley next to an abandoned warehouse, about 2 alleys down from Pete's  
  
"Starfire?" Robin's voice bounced of the brick walls. (he pulled out that stick thing, i don't know what it's called so i'll call it his staff) He stepped cautiously into the alley. "Star! Can you hear me?" He jumped as he heard a low growl, coming from up above him, and instinctively looked up. It was too dark to see. There was a scream, and the sound of teeth tearing into flesh. Robin yelled "Starfire!" and the moon came out from behind the clouds. His expression of worry turned into anger. Standing on the warehouse roof was a creature about as tall as Robin, and in his jaws, he held the limp form of Starfire. And next to the creature, standing at full height, with a smirk on his face, was Slade.  
  
At Titan Tower  
  
Cyborg and Beastboy were still yelling about the television. Raven was still reading, amazed at how long she had put up with their fighting. She was about to say something when a she felt a sharp pain in her head. She didnt have a chance to cry out, for it had gone quickly as it had come. She reached for her book when she felt it again, and this time she heard Starfire screaming in her head, nonstop, while she saw Slade standing on a roof, laughing cruelly. It's happening in my mind? she thought. Star was struck across the face by Slade, and Raven winced.   
  
And then it was over. She sat there, breathing hard, and reached for her communicator on the table. She couldn't contact Robin or Starfire. She had to. Something was wrong. She said firmly, "Stop it! We have an emergency!" Cy and BB looked at her. "What do ya mean, Rae?" Cyborg asked seriously. BB looked at Raven. Raven looked different; frightened. He had never seen her that way before. "Something happened to Star," she said slowly, "i can't get ahold of Star or Robin. It has something to do with Slade, i just know it." Cyborg looked skeptical. "Are you sure, Raven? Maybe you've been reading too much?" "SHUTUP!" Raven screamed. "Listen to me, we must go NOW, they might need our help. Reading has nothing to do with this. "Alright, Titans, GO!" Cyborg yelled, and they were gone in a blink of an eye....  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
So what'd ya think! I'm now on chapter 2! God i don't even know what's gonna happen next, well i do sorta. Hint: She won't die, i wouldn't do that to my fav character! R&R! Plz!   
  
In chapter 3-A visitor comes that they haven't seen for a while, but her attitude is real different. Raven doesn't think the visitor should be trusted anymore.


End file.
